


needle and thread

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Aftermath of surgery with Jacob and Cassandra.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	needle and thread

**Author's Note:**

> 05/10 Thread

Both Jacob and Cassandra have a surgeon’s eye and steady hands. They spot the same problem at the same moment and build ideas of what the root could be in almost the same way. However, they both have the same problems that knocked them out of the running for a professional’s licence: the same inability to avoid cracking up during surgery, the same inability to quit humming and tapping their feet when they were focussed, and the same weak joints.

The patient stirs a fraction on the table, and Cassandra considers the pros and cons of hurrying up with her stitches. Pros: less likely for the patient to start twitching every time the needle dips under his skin; less time spent hunkered down over a half-naked man she doesn’t know; less time spent worrying if her needle’s going to break off in his skin even though she knows that’s near-impossible. Cons: sloppier work means a higher likelihood of long-term scarring; sloppier work means a higher likelihood of infection from exposed tissue; uneven stitches are harder to remove when the skin’s healed enough to hold on its own.

She chooses to stay at the same speed. She can always ask Jacob to hold him down if the patient starts waking up. Holding someone down isn’t work on the fingers. 

Speaking of Jacob, he’s scrubbing the table down, wet cloth pressed to the wood with the heel of his hand. They always took turns at this stuff, unless a patient didn’t want a particular one of them doing their surgery, patient’s rights and all that. Cassandra knows she can trust Jacob to not be an immoral bastard, and Jacob knows she’s far from uncomfortable with gore, but it’s not like their patients know that. 

The patient twitches again, and Cassandra considers asking Jacob to hold him steady. She decides not to. Only two cuts left, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> bro i love Jacob and Cassandra so much you don't even know
> 
> are they dating? are they entirely platonic? i don't know
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
